God's Play Toys
by Maverick6
Summary: My first fanfic. The first in a series of Sephiroth's childhood, all different stories.


"God's Play Toys"  
By Maverick  
  
  
Editor's note: I always wanted to know what it was like when Rufus and Sephiroth were young, and what happened when Sephiroth saw the president for the last time.   
  
  
  
Why do I exist, I wondered to myself. Why do people exist in general? Are we here for a purpose? To change things for the future? Or are we here to entertain a higher, sadistic being? Are we just God's play toys?  
As I pondered the same questions I always do in my room, Rufus enters the room as stuck-up as always.  
"This is my room now!" he proclaims.  
"No, this is my room. Your room is on the sixty-eighth floor. This is the sixty-sixth." I dislike getting violent with people. Settling with words is much less messy.  
"I'm your boss! I can make you do whatever I want! I'm nine, and you're only six! Daddy says-"  
"Daddy says, Daddy says. You're nothing but Daddy's little boy!"  
"AM NOT! I'M TELLING DADDY!"  
"There you go again with the 'Daddy' again. Can't you settle anything for yourself?" I remarked.  
"That's it! You're DEAD!" he says before lunging at me.  
I dodge him and watch him crash into the wall. He gets up and throws a punch.  
Little fool. I'm stronger, quicker, and smarter than you. I could kill you in three seconds. If it wasn't for "Daddy"...  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???"  
Heidegger comes stumbling through the sliding door, attempting to stop the fight.  
"He shoved me into the wall!" Rufus cried.  
"That's it! You two are going to see the President!"  
As he dragged us up the stairs, I knew what was going to happen. Rufus is going to lie, and I will not say anything. I try to speak up, but I cannot get the words out of my mouth. Mr. Shinra will ground me to my room, allowing me to think alone more.  
Alone. I will always be truly alone. Nobody is like me. Hojo says he will create a friend for me, but I can see through his lies. He is a lying waste of human flesh. The only reason he works here is because of me. If I were failed to be created, he would be an old washed-up man in the slums, just like the rest of the people living there.  
Being grounded has made me think a lot. I can hear through the air duct in my room, so I have learned many secrets, such as Rufus's "condition" where he has to take medicine, otherwise he will go crazy. Sometimes I believe I think too much, and that I know too much.  
As we entered Mr. Shinra's office, Hojo was finishing a conversation with him.  
"In result, we will run tests on the Ancient immediately." They were talking about  
the woman recovered yesterday. Ifalma? Ifana? Ifalna? Ifalna. It was Ifalna.  
"Excuse me, sir, but these two were fighting again." Fighting. More like one was fighting, the other one defending itself.  
"Boys, what happened this time?" Mr. Shinra was obviously hiding his anger.  
"I went in Sephie's room to play robots, and he shoved me into the wall!" he lied. The President must be an idiot to believe these lies of Rufus's.  
"Sephiroth! How many times must I tell you! You are much stronger than Rufus! You need to control your temper!"  
No! Rufus was the one who got out of control! He has been lying to you all this time! You must believe me!  
Nothing. Nothing came out, just like every time. I stood there, looking towards the black marble ground. A deep rage grew from inside of me. I knew this marble would soon be stained with blood. Mr. Shinra's blood.  
"I said go to your ROOM!!!"  
I was not going to think about life while being "grounded". I will make plans. Big plans.   
  
*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*---------*-------*----------*  
Seventeen Years Later  
  
I arrived at the top floor. I see my worst enemy, sitting at his desk, crying like a fool. He knows what I am about to do, yet does nothing. He awaits his fate.  
"Before I kill you, I just want you to know something."  
"Wha-what?" he blubbered.  
"Your son lied to you about every single thing I ever did. I was a peaceful child, yet your son turned me into a hateful man. Hate and power are not to be combined. It can lead to, well, this. Your son was a stuck-up, snobby little bastard, he still is, and if he hadn't ran away like a baby, I would drag him here and kill him before your eyes."  
"Rufus? he's alive?" A glimmer of hope arose in his doomed, evil soul.  
"Unfortunately, yes. He couldn't face me like the man he isn't."  
"Then you know Shin-Ra Incorporated will live on, don't you?"  
"Well, he has to make an appearance to the public sometime, doesn't he? I will kill him then. I will show the world Shin-Ra Inc. is just a front for a horrible scientific laboratory." I had it all planned.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Two things: One, I don't dare, I do. Two, I am wasting valuable time with you. Prepare to go to the Promised Land and see the land you wanted to harvest."  
In a flash, the president of Shin-Ra Inc. died. I felt a great weight lifted off my shoulders. But I still can't help but wonder: Why do we exist? Are we just God's play toys?  
  
  
Fin  
  
Editor's Note: This is my first Fanfic, and I hope there are many more to come. Please send comments and criticism to Sephiroth_686@email.com.  
  
Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy crap I said is Squaresoft's. Sue me. 


End file.
